Cookies n' Cream
Cookies n' Cream is a professional wrestling tag team in World Wrestling Kings Federation (WWKF) consisting of Tyrone Williams and Matthew Betts as well as formerly Alex Seckz Armstrong, Aundrea and James Acedia, along with their old manager Tabatha Reigns. The tag team name was created after the interracial connection of Matt who is white and Ty who is black. History Coming Together Tyrone Williams joined WWKF a single day before Matthew Betts. It was revealed that Tyrone actually gave Matthew the idea to join WWKF when the two met at a hotel in Cleveland. The two then reunited after both being signed to WWKF backstage when Matthew found Tyrone smoking a blunt. Matthew took a hit, which was his first time ever doing so and immediately he felt the affects. While high he came up with the idea for the two to team up and even came up with the name Cookies n’ Cream. And thus the team was born. Later on they added manager Tabatha Reigns to the group, as she is Tyrone’s girlfriend. Again Tyrone recruited another friend into the team adding Alex Seckz Armstrong and then again later with James Acedia. World Wrestling Kings Federation The duo made there debut in WWKF by attacking the current tag team champion on Beatdown, Alex Wilder after his match. They made it clear they were after the tag team titles he currently held by himself. Later on they added Tabatha Reigns into there team revealing she was Tyrone's girlfriend thus why she joined them. In there first match they teammed to defeat The Masked Terrors in the Hell in a Cell to later face Alex Wilder for his tag team titles. After the match Wilder attacked them and later revealed Masa Onita would be his tag partner when the two teams faced off at Redemption. Then they added Alex Seckz Armstrong into the group as he was a long time friend of Tyrone's then again later on they added James Acedia a quiet fellow. On Beatdown a week before Redemption, Alex Armstrong and Matthew Betts had apparently lost but Matthew's match against Christian was changed to a win however they didn't give Alex the win. However Tyrone Williams defeated KingOfDX the current WWKF Heavyweight Champion at the time in a TLC Match. At Redemption, Alex Armstrong started the show with a win over Stan Brody. Later in the night Tyrone Williams and Matthew Betts defeated Alex Wilder for the WWKF Beatdown Tag Team Titles. However James Acedia battled Jamie Hayden in the bathroom leading to a match being scheduled and Matt who had been promised a date with Aundrea had Cookies n' Cream won, was attacked by 'The Cancer' when Aundrea tricked him and nailed him with a pipe, clearly things were heating up. But later on in the week it was revealed that Aundrea was forced into the pipe attack and she would now join Cookies n' Cream and go on a date with Matt as she had enough of Wilder. However the company was later shut down, upon its revival Matthew Betts and Tyrone Williams returned where they won a 2nd Tag Team title, before it eventually closed again. In Wrestling Finishing/Signature Moves: * Final Strike (Ty's Final Prayer into Matt's Lightning Strike) * Smoke Storm (Ty's Stoner Charm into Matt's Thunder Storm) * Con-Chair-To Championships and Accomplishments * World Wrestling Kings Federation ** WWKF Tag Team Championships (2 Time) - Tyrone Williams & Matthew Betts Category:Tag Teams